Mistake
by Twilighter141
Summary: Edward gets jealous when Mike makes a move on Bella. Will they make up? Or will the mistake stick to them forever? Oneshot.


**Mistake **

Edward and I were sitting on the bed; I was reading my book and he was "sleeping" on my lap. I put my book down and started to stroke his hair; he opened his eyes for a second then closes them again.

Just when the moment was too peaceful, we both heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Hey Edward want to go hunting, you know do some brother bonding?"

"No Emmett, I went hunting last night."

"Finnnnneeeee, but I don't want to go with Alice! She is soooo annoying."

"Hey, I heard that!" Alice yelled.

Emmett just laughed and ran out of the house while Alice chased him yelling about crashing his jeep or something.

"Finally," I whispered.

"Alone at last," Edward chuckled.

He leaned up to kiss me but was interrupted. My cell started vibrating and was about to fall off the table until I caught it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, you want to hang out today? Jess and I broke up over a fight and I need friend support," Mike said.

I already knew that Edward hated Mike but I'm still friends with him and I do need to support him.

"Sure Mike, we can meet at the coffee shop in town," I said ignoring Edward's glare.

"Ok see you there. Bye."

"Bye," I said as I hung up.

Now this is the hard part-convincing Edward. I looked up and saw that Edward wasn't very happy.

"Edward I have to go meet Mike. I know you don't like him, but he needs friend support. He is still my friend no matter your hatred for him," I said calmly.

He knew he couldn't win this argument so he didn't try to push it. He just nodded and kissed me goodbye, but not before he told me to be careful and that he will wait for me outside of the coffee shop.

**Outside the coffee shop:**

"Hey Mike," I said when I saw him. I knew he could see Edward waiting in the car.

"Hey Bells. Uh, what's Edward doing?" he asked, confused.

"He's gonna wait for me, that ok?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ok let's go."

I went to open the door to the coffee shop, but Mike beat me to it. I just smiled and thanked him as I walked in.

We talked about what happened with Jess, and I apologized not knowing what else to do. Then Mike did some I never thought he would do.

He leaned over the table and pressed him lips against mine. I tried to push him off me but he was too strong-I guess he thought I was pulling him in. Just then, I heard the door burst opened and a pissed off Edward walking to us. All of a sudden, Mike was on the other side of the shop while Edward punching him over and over again.

"Edward, stop! You are going to kill him!" I yelled, but he didn't hear me. I tried to pull his arm, but I guess he thought I was one of the guys trying to pull him off of Mike so he just pushed me. It didn't hurt but I stumbled back and landed on my butt.

"EDWARD!" I screamed finally he looked and dropped Mike; he was by me in a second.

"Oh my gosh, Bella I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? I thought you were some guy trying to stop me, please forgive me!" he said. If vampires could cry he would be by now.

"It's fine, it didn't hurt. You didn't see me. Can we go?"

"Yeah," he said, relieved.

**Part 2**

**Forgiving and Forgetting**

"Edward, I'm fine, ok? You didn't see me."

"I know, but I just freaked. I knew he was going to make a move on you, that's why I waited outside the shop. I'm so sorry Bella," he said.

I finally silenced him with a kiss.

"I'm fine; I'm not mad or hurt, ok? Don't think about it anymore, ok?"

He looked at me for a second then sighed.

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too" I said with a smile.

"Hold on a sec," he said with a smile. And with that he went to his closet and grabbed something. He was by me in a flash. He then handed me flowers and a blue gift box from Tiffany's. I smelled the red roses which are my favorite and then looked inside the box. There it was a necklace with two charms and it said something. When my eyes focused I wanted to cry the necklace said: _Isabella and Edward_, and under it, it had my birth stone then his. It was so beautiful! I looked at Edward and jumped on him.

"Thank you, I love it so much just as much as I love you," I said.

"You're welcome Bella, and I love you too with all of my heart, thank you for forgiving me," he said with a smile then leaned down and pressed him lips to mine and we shared the best moment together until Emmett interrupted.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but Esme wants us to help her paint when Bella goes to sleep, so night Bella," he said.

"Hold that thought Emmett. I'm busy," I said.

"Oh really, with what?" he asked.

"This," I said then smashed my lips against Edward's again. All I could hear was Emmett fake gagging and telling us to stop because we were making him sick. I just ignored him and kept kissing my love.

"Come on guys! Rose and I aren't even like that," he whined.

"You're right Emmett," I said. He smiled thinking he won._ Yeah riigghhtt!_

"You're worse than Edward and I, you practically _do it_ on the couch. So bye Emmett, Edward will be down later. He is busy apologizing to his girlfriend so don't let the door hit you on the way out," I said then with that I looked at Edward and started kissing him again. I could still hear Emmett trying to defend himself but it wasn't making sense because I was a little distracted by Edward's kisses.

**Thanks guys, tell me another idea for a new twilight fanfic and I will try to write it! Don't forget to review! Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
